The Wielder Of The Dragon Of Shadow
by Dragonborn Caitlyn
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are out killing Hollows one night when they save a mysterious girl with similar powers to Ichigo, but at the save time different. When a mysterious enemy from Catlin's past comes with a grim plot, Will the powers of Catlin and Ichigo be enough to save both worlds? Or will everything be engulfed by the power of the Phoenix? I only own some of the story
1. Chapter 1

The Wielder of The Dragon Of Shadow

**Based on the "Bleach" Series**

**[Type the company address]**

**[Type the phone number]**

**[Type the fax number]**

**[Pick the date]**

Caitlyn Brennan

Ichigo and Rukia are out killing Hollows and they save a mysterious girl with mysterious powers, when her forgotten enemy from her past appears, will the power of both Ichigo and Catlin's Bankai be enough to stop this man's plot to dominate both worlds? Or will they be killed by the force of the Phoenix? Only credit that is mine is Catlin and her Zanpakuto, the bad guy, and the plot. The rest belongs to the writer of the Bleach manga.

Chapter 1 The Mysterious Girl

I think that's the last of them Rukia, said Ichigo as he cleaned his Zanpakuto.

Time to head back to Urahara's pla- Ichigo wait, said Rukia as she grabbed his wrist before he could take off. There is an odd spiritual pressure nearby, I need you to go check it out while I contact Urahara. Ok, I will, said Ichigo as he went in the direction of the energy Rukia sensed.

Once Rukia grabbed her communicator from her pocket and pressed the button, she began, Urahara-san? Oh hello Rukia! Why haven't you and Ichigo returned from slaying those Hollows? Urahara asked. Rukia replied, I sensed an odd spiritual pressure somewhere near us, and I told Ichigo to go and see what it was. I see, call me if anything turns up, said Urahara. Also, if the spiritual pressure is as thick as you say, it might be what was causing the Hollows to gather, so I'd suggest that you go and help Ichigo. Understood Urahara-san, replied Rukia as she closed the communicator and went to go help Ichigo.

Ichigo could tell now that whoever the spirit energy was coming from, they were being attacked and under great strain. Araaaahiih! A loud screech sounded from the roof of a building. As Ichigo looked in the direction of the sound, he saw a horrible sight, a catlike Hollow held a badly injured girl in its teeth by her shirt.

With a raging yell, he attempted to charge the Hollow, but Rukia stopped him. Idiot! She yelled as she kicked Ichigo in the face. Hey! What was that for Rukia?! Ichigo asked, sounding outraged. You don't go charging a Hollow when its holding anyone! You could have caused it to kill her, or you miss and hit her! Rukia said while holding a fist. Ok, here is the plan. I will distract the Hollow and make it drop her, you catch her and attack the Hollow while I tend to her injuries and see their extent. Got it, replied Ichigo. Then Rukia took off in Hollow's direction.

But she didn't have to kick me… thought Ichigo as he rubbed his cheek.

Rukia ran towards the Hollow and stabbed its paw, which made it screech and let go of the girl. Ichigo caught the girl as she started to fall and looked at her face. She had brown hair, light skin, and when she opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo, he could see that they were a turquoise blue. She whispered, Thank you Soul reaper, Ichigo thought, how can she see and know what I am? The girl then continued, that monster killed my mom when she tried to protect me, it was sent by the man who killed my father when I was….. She started to lose consciousness before she could finish. Ichigo yelled to Rukia, Rukia! This girl can see us and knows what we are! But she lost consciousness while she was telling me what happened, she needs to see Urahara, not dropped off at a hospital!

Got it! Rukia replied as she passed Ichigo, Who went after the Hollow to kill it. As Rukia started to wrap up the girl's injuries, she opened her eyes and whispered, Thank you for saving me, but… she began before her eyes started to glow and she grabbed Rukia's wrist. Suddenly Rukia got a vision of a girl in a dragon head Hollow mask, wielded a Zanpakuto and said Boshokuryuuken before unleashing a powerful spirit energy shaped like a dragon made of black and purple flames.

When the vision faded, Ichigo had killed the Hollow and was coming towards her, and the girl was unconscious again. Ichigo came running towards her and then proceeded to lift the girl on her back. Ichigo, take the girl to Urahara, I will contact him and tell him the details before you get there so he will have a bed ready. Rukia told Ichigo as she took out her communicator again. I will have her there fast Rukia, Urahara might not be able to get ready before I get there, Ichigo joked before taking off towards Urahara's shop downtown.

Rukia contacted Urahara and said, Urahara-san, get a bed ready, we have an injured guest coming in, she's no ordinary human. Understood, replied Urahara. Rukia turned off the communicator and as she headed towards Ichigo, she thought about her vision. As she imagined the girl and the girl in her vision, she thought, Wait, the hair and the eyes are the same, which means…. That girl is the girl in the dragon Hollow mask!


	2. Chapter 2

The Wielder of The Dragon Of Shadow

**Based on the "Bleach" Series**

**[Type the company address]**

**[Type the phone number]**

**[Type the fax number]**

**[Pick the date]**

Caitlyn Brennan

Ichigo and Rukia are out killing Hollows and they save a mysterious girl with mysterious powers, when her forgotten enemy from her past appears, will the power of both Ichigo and Catlin's Bankai be enough to stop this man's plot to dominate both worlds? Or will they be killed by the force of the Phoenix? Only credit that is mine is Catlin and her Zanpakuto, the bad guy, and the plot. The rest belongs to the writer of the Bleach manga.

Chapter 1 The Mysterious Girl

I think that's the last of them Rukia, said Ichigo as he cleaned his Zanpakuto.

Time to head back to Urahara's pla- Ichigo wait, said Rukia as she grabbed his wrist before he could take off. There is an odd spiritual pressure nearby, I need you to go check it out while I contact Urahara. Ok, I will, said Ichigo as he went in the direction of the energy Rukia sensed.

Once Rukia grabbed her communicator from her pocket and pressed the button, she began, Urahara-san? Oh hello Rukia! Why haven't you and Ichigo returned from slaying those Hollows? Urahara asked. Rukia replied, I sensed an odd spiritual pressure somewhere near us, and I told Ichigo to go and see what it was. I see, call me if anything turns up, said Urahara. Also, if the spiritual pressure is as thick as you say, it might be what was causing the Hollows to gather, so I'd suggest that you go and help Ichigo. Understood Urahara-san, replied Rukia as she closed the communicator and went to go help Ichigo.

Ichigo could tell now that whoever the spirit energy was coming from, they were being attacked and under great strain. Araaaahiih! A loud screech sounded from the roof of a building. As Ichigo looked in the direction of the sound, he saw a horrible sight, a catlike Hollow held a badly injured girl in its teeth by her shirt.

With a raging yell, he attempted to charge the Hollow, but Rukia stopped him. Idiot! She yelled as she kicked Ichigo in the face. Hey! What was that for Rukia?! Ichigo asked, sounding outraged. You don't go charging a Hollow when its holding anyone! You could have caused it to kill her, or you miss and hit her! Rukia said while holding a fist. Ok, here is the plan. I will distract the Hollow and make it drop her, you catch her and attack the Hollow while I tend to her injuries and see their extent. Got it, replied Ichigo. Then Rukia took off in Hollow's direction.

But she didn't have to kick me… thought Ichigo as he rubbed his cheek.

Rukia ran towards the Hollow and stabbed its paw, which made it screech and let go of the girl. Ichigo caught the girl as she started to fall and looked at her face. She had brown hair, light skin, and when she opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo, he could see that they were a turquoise blue. She whispered, Thank you Soul reaper, Ichigo thought, how can she see and know what I am? The girl then continued, that monster killed my mom when she tried to protect me, it was sent by the man who killed my father when I was….. She started to lose consciousness before she could finish. Ichigo yelled to Rukia, Rukia! This girl can see us and knows what we are! But she lost consciousness while she was telling me what happened, she needs to see Urahara, not dropped off at a hospital!

Got it! Rukia replied as she passed Ichigo, Who went after the Hollow to kill it. As Rukia started to wrap up the girl's injuries, she opened her eyes and whispered, Thank you for saving me, but… she began before her eyes started to glow and she grabbed Rukia's wrist. Suddenly Rukia got a vision of a girl in a dragon head Hollow mask, wielded a Zanpakuto and said Boshokuryuuken before unleashing a powerful spirit energy shaped like a dragon made of black and purple flames.

When the vision faded, Ichigo had killed the Hollow and was coming towards her, and the girl was unconscious again. Ichigo came running towards her and then proceeded to lift the girl on her back. Ichigo, take the girl to Urahara, I will contact him and tell him the details before you get there so he will have a bed ready. Rukia told Ichigo as she took out her communicator again. I will have her there fast Rukia, Urahara might not be able to get ready before I get there, Ichigo joked before taking off towards Urahara's shop downtown.

Rukia contacted Urahara and said, Urahara-san, get a bed ready, we have an injured guest coming in, she's no ordinary human. Understood, replied Urahara. Rukia turned off the communicator and as she headed towards Ichigo, she thought about her vision. As she imagined the girl and the girl in her vision, she thought, Wait, the hair and the eyes are the same, which means…. That girl is the girl in the dragon Hollow mask!


End file.
